Crepusculo de una forma diferente
by Fer-J
Summary: alguna vez has pensado como seria la historia de crepusculo si edward fuera humano y bella vampira...¿la historia seria la misma? ¿serian pareja? entren y lean. crepuesculo le pertenese a stephenie meyer.
1. bienvenido a forks

**BIENVENIDO A FORKS**

**Hola! Este es mi primer fic de crepúsculo… ok es el segundo aun no soy muy buena pero por favor lean y comenten se aceptan criticas buenas y malas y pero me gustaría que fueran buenas ok los (as) dejos para que lean. **

EDWARD PoV.

Hoy tengo que mudarme a forks con mi hermano Carlisle y su esposa Esme nuestro padre murió y tengo que decir adiós a Phoenix.

—Edward se que es difícil la muerte de papa, cambiarte de ciudad; de instituto, dejar amigos y todo pero entiende que no puedes quedarte solo además forks te va a gustar— me dijo mi hermano Carlisle tratando de animarme un poco.

—no te preocupes creo que podre aguantar— le dije esforzándome por sonreír.

Siendo sincero dejar Phoenix no me parece tan malo extrañare el instituto y a mis amigos pero es algo fácil de sobrellevar a diferencia de la muerte de mi padre.

—veras que te gustara el instituto de forks, ya me encargue de que entraras y puedes empezar mañana, la casa te va a gustar y Esme te caerá muy bien ya lo veras— mi hermano siguió dándome ánimos, realmente su esposa Esme me cae muy bien y mi hermano bueno siempre fuimos muy unidos hasta que se graduó como medico y se caso con Esme, des de ahí solo nos veíamos de vez en cuando.

—si no te preocupes estoy bien solo no quiero molestarlos —

—aaaaaa tu no molestas— sonrrio y me dijo—Esme esta muy entusiasmada por tu llegada— eso me hizo sentir incomodo Esme tiene una prima llamada tanya y es un fastidio nos conocimos en las vacaciones pasadas y no me dejo de molestar.

—¿Esme o la enfadosa de tanya?— le dije aun sabiendo la respuesta, en lo personal no me gustaba comportarme o dirigirme así a una mujer pero tanya era un caso distinto.

—¿o vamos no puede ser tan malo que tanya este interesada en ti o si? —

—Esta loca no me deja respirar— le conteste sonriendo, si lo que quería era animarme lo consiguió.

—seguro alguien en forks te agradara—

Después de eso el viaje fue silencioso pero no incomodo en la radio se escuchaba una canción de de Debussy "claro de luna" era mi favorita, tenia un fuerte gusto por la música clásica en especial por el piano ya que desde niño lo eh tocado.

—muy bien hemos llegado bienvenido a forks y a casa, mañana tienes tu propio auto y puedes empezar las clases como ya te dije— me dijo sonriendo, a nadie le puede hacer mas feliz que este aquí si no a el.

—gracias — y fue lo ultimo que dije por que de la casa salió Esme para recibirnos y aaaaay no tanya

— Mi Edward bienvenido no sabes como te extrañe— me dijo tanya en un fuerte abrazo que casi me desarma.

—amm tanya me sueltas, gracias por la bienvenida—le dije con una sonrisa fingida.

—hola cuñado… Edward bienvenido — me dijo Esme mi "cuñada" como a ella le gustaba que le dijiera y decirme.

—hola Esme, ya te dije que me digas Edward no "cuñado"— le dije sonriendo

—esta bien —

—ven Edward te muestro la casa y tu habitación— me dijo Carlisle.

—esta bien, vamos— estaba emocionado forks es un pueblito pequeño, casi siempre esta nublado y hace frio a comparación de Phoenix eso lo extrañare.

—no se tarden prepare una deliciosa comida para darle la bienvenida a Edward— dijo Esme entusiasmada, así era ella feliz, es una de las personas de las cuales no puedes estar molesto o decir que te cae mal, Esme es una gran coleccionista de antigüedades le gusta reparar las cosas viejas.

—Muy bien Edward ahí esta la cocina propiedad de Esme, la sala esta justo ahí, el comedor, al fondo esta el estudio, un baño y la salida para el patio trasero— termino de decir para empezar a subir las escaleras, al estar arriba me siguió enseñando la casa, la cual ya conocía — ay esta mi habitación y la de el fondo es tuya, ahora ven que te tengo una sorpresa— me dijo con una sonrisa y me guio por el pasillo a donde solia estar una habitación bacía la abrió y wow había un piano de cola adentro— se que te gusta tocar así que es para ti—

—Gracias Carlisle es genial—le dije emocionado.

—bien no hay que hacer esperar a Esme así que a comer— me dijo empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras, lo seguí hasta el comedor para empezar a comer.

—siéntense ahorita les sirvo— nos dijo Esme muy sonriente

Realizamos lo que nos dijo y ella nos sirvió, tanya se sentó a mi lado y empezó a hablar sobre el instituto no le puse mucha atención, de echo casi nunca lo hago, comimos en silencio y después tanya empezó a preguntarme cosas de mi vida en Phoenix.

—¿tenias novia en Phoenix?— me pregunto tanya, esta chica si era directa

—no, y no creo que aquí si la tenga— era mejor tener todo claro.

—Pues quien sabe ed , te puedo llamar así verdad —

—preferiría que me dijeras Edward, voy a subir a mi habitación estoy cansado y tengo que desempacar— les dije para retirarme— con permiso— y abandone el comedor.

En mi habitación había una cama en la esquina derecha una mesa de noche con una lámpara un pequeño librero, el closet y una puerta que dirige al baño.

Desempaque lo que tenia en las maletas y después empecé a escuchar música, la tarde paso rápido y ya era noche así que me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha y acostarme a dormir mañana seria mi primer día en el instituto y según Carlisle tendría mi auto, será un gran día.

**El primer capitulo terminado para el próximo sale bella ¿Qué pasara cuando se conozcan será igual que en crepúsculo? ¿quienes serán los integrantes de la familia cullen-swan? Dejen reviews hasta pronto**


	2. el instituto y los swan

**NOTA DE AUTORA QUE JAMAS SE LEEN Y AUN ASI LAS SIGO ESCRIBIENDO:**

**HOLA realmente quería subir el capitulo antes pero no podía y no se si quedo bien espero que les guste y por favor comenten me gustaría saber si poner lo que piensa bella en el siguiente capitulo o dejarlo hasta el final de la historia por favor ayúdenme soy nueva en esto por cierto gracias por los lindos comentarios (que solo son dos ) y a los que leyeron y no dejaron comentarios igual gracias ahora si lean…**

EL INSTITUTO Y LOS SWAN.

Al despertar y abrir los ojos pude ver por la ventana de mi habitación que el día era nublado aun que eso no era raro en forks, me levante y me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha y vestirme hoy era mi primer día en el instituto, después de eso baje a desayunar, mi hermano Carlisle estaba sentado en el comedor mientras que Esme estaba en la cocina sirviendo el desayuno.

—buenos días, Edward—me dijo mi hermano

—buenos días Carlisle, Esme— les dije a los dos

—Ayer te dije que hoy tendrías tu auto nuevo y ya esta afuera, así que después de desayunar lo puedes ir a ver— dijo Carlisle empezando a comer.

—Gracias— fue lo único que dije para después empezar a comer mi desayuno, al acabar de comer salí para ver mi nuevo coche y frente a la casa avía un volvo plateado perfecto para mi—gracias Carlisle realmente me gusta—

—Que bueno que te gusto, bien creo que es hora de ir a trabajar, nos vemos en la tarde—dijo despidiéndose de mi y de Esme.

Yo hice lo mismo fui a mi habitación por mis cosas para irme al instituto.

—Adiós Esme—

—oh adiós Edward que te valla bien—

—gracias—

Cuando iba en el volvo rumbo al instituto prendí la radio, la casa no estaba tan lejos así que no me apresure a llegar. Iba tranquilo cuando un Ferrari rojo me rebaso no se que me llamo la atención si el Ferrari o la velocidad con la que conducía el chofer pero algo me llamo la atención, pero no le di importancia y seguí mi camino, al llegar estacione mi auto en el estacionamiento no muy lejos de el edificio, después fui directo a la oficina del director.

—te puedo ayudar en algo—me pregunto una señora, supongo que es la secretaria.

—amm si soy Edward Cullen—

—oh—dijo para después darse la vuelta y buscar algunos papeles— toma aquí esta tu horario, un mapa de la escuela y esta hoja de asistencia, la tienes que entregar a los profesores para que te firmen y luego al terminar las clases por favor me la entregas—me dijo sonriendo.

—Gracias— le dije mientras tomaba las hojas y salía de la oficina.

Iba rumbo a mi primer clase que según el horario era literatura en el edificio 3, no fue difícil encontrar el edificio y al llegar al salón el profesor ya estaba adentro así que le entregue la hoja de asistencia para que la firmara después de eso me pidió que me sentara en unos de los pupitres que estaban solos en la parte trasera. Me senté en el ultimo lugar de la primera fila estaba sacando mi carpeta cuando una chica me saludo.

—hola, ¿eres Edward?—me pregunto una chica.

—si y tu eres…—

—Jessica Stanley—me dijo sonriendo, y en ese momento el profesor empezó la clase.

Hablaba sobre las obras de Shakespeare tema que ya sabia, la clase paso rápido al menos para mi, cuando acabo la clase me fije en mi horario lo siguiente era historia edificio 6. Salí del salón de literatura para ir a historia pero en el trayecto me encontré con tanya la cual no tardo en saludarme.

—Hola ed—me dijo sonriendo.

—hola, ya te dije que no me llames así—le dije algo irritado por el sobrenombre que me puso.

— perdón, ¿a que clase vas?—

—Historia—me limite a responder mientras seguía caminando.

—Genial yo también voy a historia—dijo emocionada por compartir clase.

Al entrar al salón repetí la misma acción de la clase pasada, el tema era uno de mis favoritos, así pasaron las cuatro primeras horas, estaba en la ultima clase antes de salir a comer cuando toco el timbre, me dirigí a la cafetería y después de comprar lo que comería me senté en una mesa aun bacía, pero luego se sentó Jessica la chica de literatura junto con un grupo de amigos casualmente hay estaba tanya.

—hola, mira te presento a mis amigos, ella es Ángela—me dijo señalando a una chica con lentes y pero negro—Mike— un chico con el pelo rubio y ojos azules—ben—un chico de ojos cafés igual que el pelo y por los rasgos físicos juraría que tiene procedencia asiática—y por ultimo tanya—

—Hola chicos—les dije con una sonrisa.

—Hola—me contestaron algunos.

—Vamos por nuestra comida—dijo Ángela poniéndose de pie y las demás chicas la imitaron dejando solo a los chicos.

—y ¿ como era tu vida en Phoenix?—me pregunto ben

—Pues normal—me limite a responder

—tenias novia—me pregunto Mike

—no—

—pero almeno había mas de una tras de ti, es decir mira la cara de las chicas solo te miran y se les cae la baba—dijo Mike con un poco de recelo en la voz, me sorprende que los chicos me estén bombardeando con tantas preguntas y no las chicas, después de una serie de preguntas mas llegaron las chicas y empezaron a hablar yo solo los escuchaba con muy poco interés cuando entraron cinco chicos que llamaron mi atención uno era alto y musculoso con el pelo negro el otro chico era alto con el pelo rizado y rubio había tres chicas una era alta y rubia con el pelo hasta la espalda, otra era bajita con cara de duende y pelo corto y negro apuntando a todos lados y la ultima era de estatura normal el pelo color café, fue esta ultima la que mas atención me llamo. todos tenían la piel blanca demasiado blanca, tenían en la parte inferior de los ojos color negro como si no durmieran lo suficiente y los ojos color dorado.

—ah Edward ya callo con las Swan—dijo Mike con un tono burlón.

—¿quienes son?—les dije corioso.

—los Swan son hijos del jefe de policía Charlie Swan, bueno solo la castaña los demás son adoptados—me contesto Angela—el grandote se llama Emmett el otro es Jasper, la rubia es Rosalie los dos son mellizos, la mas bajita es Alice y la castaña es Isabella —

—no pierdas el tiempo Edward, la rubia y el grandulón son pareja, la enana y el cara de estreñido también la única solterita es Isabella y no muestra interés por nadie, ni siquiera por mi—esto ultimo izo reír a todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa. me pregunto si Mike siempre se refiere a las personas con muy poco respeto.

Yo seguía viéndola a ella hasta que termino la hora de comer y tuvimos que regresar a clases, mi siguiente clase era biología y la compartía con Jessica así que nos fuimos juntos, al llegar ella se sentó en su lugar correspondiente y yo le entregue la hoja de asistencia al profesor luego me asigno mi lugar correspondiente que por cierto era el único que había y era justo a lado de Isabella Swan.

Cuando me senté pude ver que se tenso un poco y se alejo pero a pesar de eso me saludo.

—hola, soy bella—me dijo curveando sus labios formando una sonrisa esta chica realmente tenia unos ojos dorados hermosos, era realmente hermosa.

—hola mi nombre es…—le conteste pero no termine por que ella me interrumpió.

—Edward, las chicas de este instituto solo hablan de ti—me dijo aun sonriendo

Iba a decir algo pero en ese momento el profesor empezó la clase, paso rápido y no se si fue mi imaginación o bella batallaba con la respiración y no dejaba de cambiar de posición, al terminar la clase mire mi horario era hora de ir al gimnasio pero antes me despedí de bella.

—Adiós nos vemos la próxima clase—me dijo antes de que yo me despidiera

—Hasta luego—le dije

Después de eso me fui al gimnasio el instructor me coloco en un equipo de basquetbol realmente es mi deporte favorito. La clase paso rápido y terminaron las clases después de ir a entregar la hoja de asistencia me dirigí al estacionamiento, la mayoría de los alumno ya se había retirado y yo hice lo mismo, cuando llegue a casa Esme estaba cocinando supongo que Carlisle no tardaría y después de saludar a Esme subí a mi habitación para dejar mis cosas, como ya dije Carlisle no tardo en llegar y después de su llegada nos sentamos a comer, el resto del día lo pasamos platicando de cómo me fue en mi primer día en el instituto y el trabajo de Carlisle después llego la noche y antes de acostarme a dormir me di una ducha. Y así termino mi segundo día en forks, no se por que pero no dejo de pensar en bella.

**¿Que tal el segundo capitulo? Apuesto a que no es bueno pff prometo dar lo mejor de mi en el siguiente **

**XD pues como ya se dieron cuenta en esta historia los chicos son los chismosos para que no digan que solo a las mujeres les gusta el chisme y bueno bella saludo a Edward por que ella tiene un autocontrol increíble y bueno eso de que las chicas solo hablen de Edward ya sabrán por que jeje por favor dejen comentarios por favor! **


	3. algo nuevo

**Hola! Listo tercer capitulo terminado al fin perdón por el retraso y gracias por sus lindos comentarios a y Raquel gracias por tu ayuda (claro que no es mucha por que no me dejas concentrar) y tu lindo comentario y de igual forma gracias a cada uno de sus comentarios a Suiza-love, Palestina girl, cullenlove, BeNuKii y IsabellsCullenSwan **

ALGO NUEVO

BELLA PoV.

No puedo decir que dormí bien por que no puedo dormir así que en la noche salí de caza con Alice cuando regresamos aun faltaban dos horas para la escuela y en mis ciento nueve años eh estudiado y no me quejado pero la verdad ya no soporto la escuela y hoy era uno de esos días en los que no deseaba ni siquiera saber que la escuela existía pero aun así tengo que ir mi familia guarda muchas apariencias para proteger nuestro secreto, después de darme un baño pues no deseaba ir con olor a sangre, espere a mis hermanos en la sala para irnos a todos nos encantaba la velocidad pero para no desencajar siempre nos íbamos al instituto en el jeep de Emmett pero hoy seria diferente Rosalie la mecánica profesional de nuestra familia le estaba instalando un nuevo motor por lo tanto nos iríamos en mi Ferrari rojo no tuve que esperar tanto para que bajaran solo faltaba Alice y bueno sabiendo que es Alice tardara un poco mas.

—lista chicos nos podemos ir ya.

—al fin bajas

—Emmett no puedo ir al instituto con una vestimenta inadecuada

—esta bien, vámonos ya— les dije cuando Emmett y Alice pelean no saben cuando parar y mas si es por la ropa, Alice le toma mucha importancia así es ella.

—ok yo enfrente con bels—Alice era la única que me decía así.

Después de que subimos todos al auto nos fuimos al instituto todo iba bien Alice iba hablando con migo, Jasper solo se limitaba a escuchar y Emmett y Rosalie iban peleando íbamos demasiado rápido según el limite de velocidad, pero nunca hemos tenido una multa por que Alice iba con nosotros y era genial ya que ella puede ver el futuro, bueno solo puede ver las decisiones tomadas por las personas y cuando se le pasaba una estaba Jasper que tranquilizaba al oficial y nos dejaba ir, el puede manipular los sentimientos pero no lo hace con nosotros ya que lo tiene prohibido, a parte de ellos dos yo tengo el talento de poder crear un escudo sobre mi y sobre las personas que quiero aun trabajo en poder agrandarlo mas pero no puedo, además tengo un autocontrol increíble, Emmett, Rosalie y mi padre no tienen talentos pero son muy buenos en otras cosas como Emmett es súper fuerte Rosalie tiene una tenacidad increíble y mi padre igual que yo tiene un autocontrol fabuloso además de ser muy inteligente.

La velocidad con la que íbamos no era suficiente pero no podíamos arriesgarnos a nada, rebasamos a un volvo plateado el auto era muy lindo pero el conductor era muy lento para la potencia de ese auto, llegamos al instituto y nos estacionamos todos volteaban a ver a mi Ferrari pero no les dimos importancia de aquí cada quien se iba a una clase distinta la mía era historia.

—bien bels nos vemos en el almuerzo.

—esta bien los veo ahí—le conteste.

Aquí no tenia muchos amigos pero gracias a mi autocontrol puedo relacionarme mas con los humanos alice también pero le cuesta mas, Rosalie prefiere no hacerlo y Emmet igual, Jasper es mas débil y por el bien de los demás y suyo no lo hace.

Después de llegar al salón me senté en mi lugar de siempre, no habían muchos en el salón y el profesor aun no llegaba pero ay estaba Jessica una de mis únicas amigas compartíamos dos clases historia y biología.

—hola jess—nunca la llamaba Jessica me gustaba mas Jess y al parecer a ella también.

—hola bella

—si verdad—le dije sonriendo.

En ese momento llego el profesor jamás ponía atención a las clases tenia años estudiando. No paso nada interesante en las cuatro primeras horas ya era la hora del almuerzo y tenia que ver a mis hermanos, cuando llegamos ya habían varios sentado y sentí una mirada sobre nosotros pero no le doy importancia a esas cosas siempre es lo mismo, nos sentamos en la mesa no sin antes comprar lo que no comeríamos cuando escuche que hablaban de nosotros era Mike Newton el trato por bastante tiempo hacer que saliera con el pero no funciono ningún truquito suyo.

"ah_ Edward ya callo con las Swan"_

Edward debe ser el nuevo estudiante, iba dejar de escuchar su platica cuando escuche su voz.

"_¿quienes son?"_

Su voz era suave, aterciopelada, no aguante las ganas de seguir escuchando su conversación y la verdad no se por que me intereso lo que Mike le pudiera decir a el de nosotros.

"_los Swan son hijos del jefe de policía Charlie Swan, bueno solo la castaña los demás son adoptados"_

Era Ángela la que contesto bueno al menos no diría cosas extrañas como lo aria Mike.

" _el grandote se llama Emmett el otro es Jasper, la rubia es Rosalie los dos son mellizos, la mas bajita es Alice y la castaña es Isabella"_

Arrrg como odio que me digan Isabella.

"_no pierdas el tiempo Edward, la rubia y el grandulón son pareja, la enana y el cara de estreñido también la única solterita es Isabella y no muestra interés por nadie, ni siquiera por mi"_

Ja! Fijarme en Mike eso jamás, oi como los demás sreian de lo que acababa de decir y no puedo negar que me dio gracias mis hermanos al ver que reia sola me preguntaron lo que pasaba.

—¿que pasa bels ahora ries sola?

—no Alice es solo que Mike…

—a ya veo no deberías meterte en sus conversaciones—sabia que ella también estaba escuchando a pesar de estar hablando con Jasper.

—si tu también.

Después de eso seguí escuchando la conversación de los chicos de la otra mesa. que no fue nada interesante y decidí ignorarla al parecer ya no hablarían de nosotros.

En ese momento Alice tuvo una visión, era fácil saberlo por la expresión de su rostro, luego sonrió y muy bajito me dijo

—creo que debes darte prisa en ir a tu próxima clase ahí estará el.

—¿el?

—no te agás sabes de quien hablo.

Luego de que Alice me digiera eso nos paramos para salir de la cafetería. Llegue rápido a biología y aun no estaba Jessica y el tampoco, el profesor estaba ya en el salón, el salón se llenaba cada ves mas, cuando ellos llegaron me di cuenta que el se sentaría junto a mi ya que era el único lugar disponible y así seria todo el año ya que estábamos sentados en parejas.

Después de entregar una hoja al profesor y de que le asignaran el lugar disponible el se sentó su aroma era diferente a el de los demás me hacia agua la boca y en este preciso momento daba gracias por tener un auto control muy bueno, me aleje un poco de su silla pero aun así lo salude.

—hola, soy bella—le dije sonriendo, me presente como bella ya que no me gusta Isabella.

—hola mi nombre es…—me contesto pero lo interrumpí.

—Edward, las chicas de este instituto solo hablan de ti—le dije aun sonriéndole.

Iba a decir algo pero en ese momento el profesor inicio la clase, respiraba para respirar y aun que no lo necesito no quiero que se asuste si se llegara a dar cuenta que no lo hago me ardía la garganta como nunca lo había sentido y esto ocasionaba que cambiara de posición a cada rato, la clase a cabo y me despedí de el antes que el lo hiciera, tenia que salir aun que confiaba en mi autocontrol esto no me había pasado.

—Adiós nos vemos la próxima clase—le dije con una sonrisa

—Hasta luego—me contesto.

Luego de esto me aleje para poder respirar aire puro y hacer que desapareciera el ardor, después de hacerlo me dirigí a la clase de literatura mi favorita aun que solía ser aburrida ya que tengo años en el instituto y ya eh hecho dos licenciaturas en literatura pero no las e ejercido jamás.

Cuando terminaron las clases nos fuimos a casa, necesitaba hablar con Alice y eso ella lo sabia ya, cuando llegamos todos bajamos del auto y Alice y yo nos alejamos lo suficiente para que nadie nos pudiera oír.

—¿que paso bels?

—no lo se solo sentí un gran ardor en la garganta, con ningún humano lo había sentido

—¿pero pudiste controlarte no?

—si claro, pero no entiendo por que paso esto

—tranquila bels se que no le harás daño

—gracias Alice.

Luego de terminar de hablar sobre lo que me paso con Edward nos fuimos a cazar no es que lo necesitáramos pero era mejor prevenir mañana estaría otra vez sentada junto a el por una hora entera.

**que tal el tercer capitulo no sean malas/os estoy nerviosa mi graduación se acerca pero no dejo de escribir aun que me tarde XD espero sus comentarios buenos y malos no importa (los buenos siempre son los mejores me inspiran pero si tiene criticas adelante me ayudan a ser mejor) pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo bye**


	4. capitulo 4

**Hola perdón por el retraso pero pues me acabo de graduar ayer aaaaay que emoción bueno gracias a tooooooooooooooodas/os que dejaron lindos comentarios me encantaron muchas gracias y ahora si lean este capítulo**

EDWARD PoV

El primer día de clases fue bueno pero hoy me esforzaría por que fuera mejor. No entiendo como logre adaptarme tan rápido al clima claro aun extraño el calor de Phoenix, ya estaba listo para ir al instituto y baje a desayunar, Carlisle despertó antes y se fue a trabajar mas temprano y Esme ya había desayunado y se encontraba en la sala.

—Buenos días Esme—

—a hola, buenos días—

Me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme algo de desayunar, después de hacerlo subí por mis cosas para irme al instituto.

—Nos vemos Esme—le dije dirigiéndome a la puerta para salir.

—que te valla bien, oh Edward hoy en la noche vamos a ir a una cena ¿quisieras acompañarnos?— sabia que Esme lo hacia para apoyarme en este cambio tan radical y por eso le di el gusto pero para ser sincero no tenia tantas ganas de asistir.

—Claro, nos vemos en la tarde. —le conteste y me dirigí a mi volvo.

El camino a la escuela fue normal otra vez me rebasaron con una gran velocidad pero el día de hoy era un jeep no me imagine que a los habitantes de forks les gustara la velocidad claro que tampoco estaba en contra ya que a mi también me gustaba. Después de llegar y estacionarme me fui a mi primer clase del día de hoy no era muy interesante realmente español era una de las clases que no soportaba a pesar de poder hablar muy bien el español y otros idiomas mas. Cuando mis primeras tres clases habían terminado era hora de ir a la clase de música que desafortunadamente solo tenia dos horas a la semana la de hoy y la de el viernes. Llegue justo en el momento en el que empezaban las clases.

—puedo pasar me retrase un poco— le dije al profesor desde la puerta.

—te permitiré la entrada por esta vez ya que eres nuevo en la escuela y esta es tu primer clase pero quiero que sepas que no me gusta la impuntualidad, toma asiento en un ligar disponible y enseguida bienes conmigo—fui a dejar mis cosas a un lugar vacio para después ircon el profesor—primero que nada debes de saber que música es solo una clase extracurricular como las clases de teatro o danza y tu la escogiste por algún motivo que a mi realmente no me importa no se cuanto sepas de música o si no sabes nada y por eso tengo que hacerte unas preguntas, primeo quisiera saber tu nombre.

—Edward Cullen

— ¿has estudiado música o tocas algún instrumento?

—si, toco el piano

—¿algún otro instrumento?

—guitarra—después de decir eso el profesor sonrió y fue raro por que fue como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos diciendo "al fin alguien talentoso" pero no le tome importancia quizás fue el orgullo de poder decir que no tendrá que retrasarse por mi.

—¿Qué tal la vocalización y el canto?

—tome clases de canto pero no termine el curso por que me mude aquí?

—Toma asiento—me dirigí al lugar que había escogido e inmediatamente el profesor empezó la clase—chicos hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno en la clase de música afortunadamente no nos retrasaremos así que por favor saquen sus apuntes que seguimos con la lectura en el pentagrama.

¿Lectura en pentagrama? Eso no se me dificultaría. pase toda la clase escuchando las explicaciones del profesor pues aun que sabia leer los pentagramas había veces que me confundía un poco, la clase termino y era hora de comer, camine hacia el comedor y después a comprar mi comida ya los chicos de ayer estaban sentados y me fui a sentar con ellos.

—hola Edward ¿que tal a pasado tu día?

—hola, muy bien Ángela gracias por preguntar.

—¿Edward vas a quedarte solo en casa esta noche? Tengo entendido que tanto Carlisle y Esme van a ir a la cena de los Swan—me dijo Tanya, me sorprendió que la cena era de los Swan pero me agrado la idea

—Pues la verdad voy a asistir a la cena con Carlisle y Esme ¿tu iras?—por favor que Tanya no valla.

—no a mi no me invitaron—se notaba que eso no le agradaba mucho.

—obvio Edward va a donde este Isabella—otra vez Mike con sus comentarios de muy poco agrado, pero esta ves tenia algo de razón yo quería estar donde ella estuviera, desde que la vi me pareció una persona interesante y no solo eso desde ayer que la vi no puedo sacarla de mi pensamiento.

—la verdad no sabia que la cena fuera de los swan

—si aja —contesto Mike riéndose por su comentario.

Después de los comentarios desagradables de Mike y de la sorpresa de la cena el apetito se me había ido y solo me tome la soda que había comprado, estaba tan concentrado en la cena de esta noche que no me di cuenta cuando entraron a la cafetería pero ella no estaba con ellos, no pude evitar sentirme mal por eso y peor me sentía confundido, no encontraba razón para sentirme así, la hora de la comida termino y yo fui a la clase de biología y al entrar ahí estaba ella sentada en el mismo lugar de ayer me dirigí a sentarme a su lugar para inmediatamente saludarla.

—hola bella

—hola Edward—me dijo sonriendo

—creí que no habías venido no te vi en la cafetería

—no tenia muchas ganas de comer y mejor fui a la biblioteca

— ¿Te gusta leer?—realmente estaba interesado en todo lo que a ella le gustara.

—si mucho y ¿a ti?—me gustaba leer pero no tanto como la música.

—un poco prefiero la música, y… ¿a ti te gusta la música?—espero no parecer un entrometido con tantas preguntas.

—Claro que si aun, que te parecerá raro pero me gusta la música clásica—

—enserio a mi igual, por eso es que toco el piano y ¿que canciones te gustan?—

—sin duda mi favorita es claro de luna de Debussy pero también tengo otras canciones como la de sueño de amor igual de Debussy y otras canciones mas.

—enserio claro de luna esa es mi canción favorita de echo es una de las primeras que aprendí a tocar— realmente estaba sorprendido por eso, no creí que a bella le gustara esa canción. Iba a seguir preguntándole cosas pero entro el profesor y empezó la clase, cuando termino recogí mis libros y me despedí de bella.

—hasta luego bella

—oh Edward mi familia tendrá una cena y bueno mi papa invito a Carlisle me pregunto si te gustaría ir también

—Si Esme me invito y acepte así que nos vemos en la cena—le dije sonriendo.

—muy bien nos vemos en la noche

Después de eso no tenia ganas de ir a las siguientes clases pero aun asi tuve que ir pasaron lento muy lento pero al fin terminaron, después de ir al estacionamiento por mi volvo me fui a la casa para arreglarme para la cena.

—hola Esme ya llegue

—hola Edward que tal la escuela

—muy bien, si no te importa voy a subir para alistarme para la cena.

—oh, esta bien sube.

Luego de la pequeña conversación con Esme fui a mi habitación para arreglarme.

**Que tal este capitulo espero que bien se que en crepúsculo no hay clases de música pero a Edward le gusta y bueno música a mi en lo personal me encanta y eso de que Edward "escucho" el pensamiento del profesor bueno se le tiene que ir desarrollando el don de leer mentes no? Para el próximo capitulo la cena sigan dejando lindos comentarios y gracias de nuevo por los que han dejado **

**Nota: perdón por las súper faltas de ortografía en este y en los otros capítulos la verdad eso no es lo mío XD **

**Nota2: este capitulo no tiene titulo por que no se me ocurrió uno realmente bueno.**


	5. la cena

**Hola perdón por el atraso pero es que no sabia que escribir y de todos modos no quedo muy bien lo siento gracias por sus comentarios. **

**LA CENA**

Estaba casi listo para la cena solo me faltaba peinarme, trate de acomodar el pelo lo mejor posible pero mi pelo es demasiado rebelde y tuve que dejarlo así, Carlisle y Esme me estaban esperando abajo para irnos juntos a la casa de los Swan.

—ya estoy listo carlisle

—muy bien ya nos podemos ir, solo hay que esperar a Esme que subió por su bolsa.

—esta bien

—ya regrese, nos vamos

—claro, Edward nos vamos a ir en mi mercedes ¿no importa verdad?

—claro que no.

Nos subimos al auto de Carlisle un mercedes negro, el camino fue largo se puede decir que la casa de los Swan no estaba en el pueblo ya que estaba muy adentrada en el bosque, cuando llegamos me sorprendí era una casa muy elegante de tres pisos con grandes ventanas, habían pocos carros estacionados gracias a eso no tardamos en estacionarnos, bajamos del auto y en la entrada nos estaba esperando la que según mi memoria recuerda debía ser Alice.

—bienvenidos pasen

—gracias

—tu eres Edward verdad, estoy segura que a bella le encantara que estés aquí.

—gracias

No había muchas personas adentro quizás sea una cena para pocas personas, estaba buscando a bella con la mirada y por fin la mire estaba con sus hermanos sentados en la sala ella me miro y sonrió le dijo algo a sus hermanos y vino hacia mi.

—hola bella

—hola Edward que bueno que viniste

—gracias

—ven te voy a presentar a mis hermanos—fuimos hasta la sala y bella me presento a sus hermanos—el es Jasper, ella es Rosalie y el es Emmet a mira aquí viene Alice—dijo señalando a la puerta .

—hola—todos me saludaron, alice se sentó con Jasper y empezaron a platicar entre ellos, esta situación se me hacia incomoda y bella se dio cuenta de eso.

—Edward ven

Salimos de la casa, yo iba siguiendo a bella.

—¿a donde vamos?

—no se ¿quieres caminar?

—si esta bien

No caminamos mucho solo lo suficiente para alejarnos de la casa.

— ¿nos sentamos?

—Claro espera—me quite la chamarra que llevaba puesta para ponerla sobre la tierra para que bella se sentara—listo

—Gracias—pasamos un largo rato en silencio hasta que bella lo rompió.

—¿Por qué te mudaste a forks?

—por que mi padre murió y no podía quedarme solo en Phoenix

—oh lo siento, debes de extrañar a tu padre y a Phoenix

—a mi padre si a Phoenix ya no tanto no niego que extraño el sol pero ya me acostumbre a forks—era verdad ya me había acostumbrado a forks pero a la muerte de mi padre no, lo extrañaba bastante hace unos cuantos días yo vivía solo con el en Phoenix mi madre había muerto cuando era niño y eso me izo pensar donde estaba la mama de bella no la había visto o escuchado de ella—y tu bella ¿hace cuanto que vives en forks?

—hace un par de meses antes vivía en Alaska con… mis primos.

—y ¿tu mama?

—murió hace años.

—lo siento.

—mis papas se separaron cuando tenia quince años a los dieciséis mi madre murió después de eso vivimos solo mi papa y yo en Alaska con mis primos luego Jasper y Rosalie se unieron y unas semanas después Alice y Emmet , después de cumplir diecisiete nos mudamos aquí—bella hablaba como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo y dudaba en las palabras que pronunciaba—y ¿tu mama?

—igual murió pero hace bastante yo era solo un niño

—lo siento, este tema no creo que sea muy favorable para los dos ¿te parece si hablamos de otra cosa?

—claro ¿de que quieres hablar?

—déjame ver ¿desde hace cuanto tocas el piano?

—después de la muerte de mi madre empecé a tomar clases de música ¿tu tocas algún instrumento?

—aparte de el triangulo ninguno—ahora bella reía y se miraba hermosa cuando lo hacia—no soy buena para la música por eso es que me gusta mas la literatuta claro que me gusta escuchar música aun que como ya te dije me gusta la clásica

— ¿Qué músicos te gustan?

—Debussy, Beethoven, Mozart y otros, también me gustan pianistas actuales como Yiruma, Alfred Brendel y otros

—has escuchado a Yiruma eh ¿Qué canción de yiruma te gusta mas?

—todas en especial river flows in you y kiss the rain ¿y a ti?

—river flows in you fue una de las primeras que aprendí a tocar junto con claro de luna ¿Qué libros te gustan?

—¿no crees que son muchas preguntas?

—lo siento solo quisiera saber mas de ti—realmente no quería incomodarla con tantas preguntas.

—jaja no era enserio y yo también quiero saber mas de ti, mis libros favoritos son cumbres borrascosas y romeo y Julieta ¿y a ti te gusta leer?

—no mucho pero si tengo que escoger un libro seria… no se cual seria la literatura no es lo mío—el libro que escogería seria cumbres borrascosas pero no se lo diría pensaría que quiero que piense que lo que a ella le gusta a mi también y no es así es solo coincidencia.

—creo que deberíamos regresar

—Claro—me pare primero para ayudarla a levantar y al darle la mano ella estaba fría pero eso no me importo sin duda ella era extraña y era eso lo que me hacia querer estar mas cerca de ella.

Cuando llegamos ya estaban sirviendo la cena y todos estaban sentados en la mesa solo quedaban dos lugares que supongo eran para bella y para mi, nos sentamos y nos sirvieron la comida, cuando terminamos de cenar algunas personas se estaban marchando Carlisle y Charlie estaban platicando mientras Alice despedía a los que se marchaban.

—creo que te veo mañana que descanses Edward

—descansa bella—tenia pensado ir a port angeles y quería invitarla este seria un buen momento para hacerlo—este sábado iré a port angeles ¿te gustaría venir?

—claro, nos vemos mañana

—hasta mañana

Carlisle y Esme se despidieron, el camino a casa era silencioso hasta que Carlisle empezó a hablar.

—les hablas bien a los Swan eh y sobre todo a Isabella

—si todos me caen muy bien.

—te desapareciste por mucho tiempo con Isabella

—si fuimos a caminar

Gracias a Dios llegamos antes de que Carlisle siguiera con sus comentarios.

—me voy a dormir mañana tengo que ir al instituto

—buenas noches Edward

—buenas noches Esme

—buenas noches

—buenas noches Carlisle.

Subí a mi habitación estaba muy cansado y ya era tarde y por eso solo me cambie y me fui a dormir.

**que tal perdón por no haber echo un buen capitulo pero no estaba muy inspirada aparte de lo super ansiosa que estaba por ver eclipse (que por cierto me encanto aaaaa no puedo esperar para ver amanecer) no estaba muy inspirada jeje.**

**Nota: los primos de bella en Alaska es el clan denali (no esta incluida tanya por supuesto)**

**Nota2:la historia que bella le conto a Edward no es verdad bueno si pero esta cambiada en el próximo capitulo bella explica y mas adelante la historia real**

**Nota3: yirura jeje es mi pianista favorito jeje y river flows in you mejor conocida como "la nana de bella" me encanta al igual que kiss the rain (una propuesta para la nana de bella que no fue aceptada)**

**Nota4 y la ultima XD: el triangulo es un instrumento musical que toooodos pueden tocar enserio creo que es el único que toco bien XD no, no es verdad (mas o menos)**

**El siguiente capitulo ya esta casi a la mitad así que espero no tardar mucho en subirlo gracias por sus comentarios y por su paciencia. **


	6. sorpresa!

**HOLA bueno les dije que no tardaría tanto y creo que no lo ice ¿o si? Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo que espero y les guste y nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios.**

**SORPRESA! **

No quería despedirme de Edward pero lo tenia que hacer, después de despedirme de el y dolorosamente ver como se iba entre a la casa, sabia que Alice no tardaría en hacerme muchas preguntas a cerca de lo que platicamos Edward y yo y sobre el fin de semana en port angeles.

—muy bien bels empieza

— ¿empezar que?

—oh vamos no te hagas la que no sabe y empieza a contar de que hablaron y acerca del fin de semana en port angeles—no se por que Alice quería que le contara si seguro ya lo sabia.

—para que quieres que te cuente si ya lo has visto.

—bels no eh visto nada recuerda que solo veo las decisiones tomadas y no escuche tu conversación oculta en los arboles—Alice a veces puede ser un poco chantajista con su carita de perrito abandonado que siempre funciona— entonces ¿me dirás?

—esta bien—este no era un buen lugar para hablar todos escucharían—pero aquí no vamos al prado—"el prado" era mi lugar favorito lo había descubierto en los primeros días aquí en forks nadie iba solo yo y a veces Alice para hablar tranquilas.

—esta bien—dijo saliendo de la casa—¿te parece una carrera?—a Alice le gustaba competir.

—esta bien vamos, una, dos—no alcance a decir tres por que como ya es costumbre en todas las carreras Alice sale antes.

Corrimos a una velocidad que para los humanos seria demasiada quizás ni siquiera podrían vernos pasar, alcance a Alice pero no fue suficiente ella llego primero.

—te gane.

—lo se que sorpresa—Alice siempre me ganaba corriendo ella era la mas rápida de la familia.

—oh vamos bels mejor empieza a contar de que hablaste con edy.

—¿edy? —por que me sorprendo Alice le ponía un diminutivo a cada persona que conocía y Edward no fue la excepción.

—no creo que le moleste además sabes que no me gusta llamar a las personas por sus nombres, y deja de evitar el tema y comienza ya a contar.

—platicamos de nuestras madres, me conto la muerte de su mama y yo pues también le conté la muerte dela mía…

—bels ¿le contaste como murió tu mama?

—claro que no como le iba a decir que mi mama murió gracias a un aquelarre de vampiros sedientos

— ¿entonces?

—le conté la historia que siempre cuenta Charlie.

—era de esperarse, y de que mas hablaron.

—de nuestros gustos por la música, le gusta la misma música que a mi además toca el piano y al parecer no le gusta leer o al menos no mucho— que estoy haciendo le estoy dando un reporte entero de Edward a Alice.

—ay bels como se nota que no sabes apreciar el tiempo y lo gastas hablando tonterías—Alice era muy directa para expresarse demasiado directa a veces.

—no soy tu Alice, prefiero conocerlo primero.

—bels no puedes negar que te gusta, es guapo, tiene los mismos gustos que tu y estoy segura que le gustas

—no niego que me guste pero para el es peligroso estar cerca de mi y de nuestra familia.

—ay bels cuanto confías en nosotros y en ti misma pero igual tienes razón ¿entonces no le dirás lo que somos?

—no es peligroso y…

—no quieres que el tenga miedo de estar cerca de ti y se aleje ¿cierto?

—así es, eso es lo ultimo que quiero a pesar de ser lo mejor—no podía evitar ponerme triste no quería que Edward estuviera lejos de mi pero era lo mejor no puedo ser tan egoísta.

—Ay bels y ¿como va el ardor en la garganta?—Alice al rescate ella debió darse cuenta de mi cambio de humor y cambio el tema.

—mucho mejor, lo puedo ignorar cuando estoy cerca de el y ya no es tan molesto.

—sabia que lo superarías.

—gracias.

—y ¿si vas a ir a port angeles con edy?

—¿podrías dejar de llamarlo así?

—no, y contesta mi pregunta

—s,i voy a ir a port angeles con EDWARD—no me agradaba el diminutivo que Alice le había puesto a Edward.

—genial entonces anda vamos a casa que tengo que encontrar un lindo… no espera mejor mañana después del instituto nos vamos de compras y no acepto un no por respuesta—discutir con Alice a cerca de un día de compras era una perdida de tiempo.

—esta bien pero invitamos a rose.

—claro, será un día entre hermanas—tenia que cambiar de tema pronto o Alice no pararía de hablar de compras.

—Alice ¿haz tenido una visión sobre lo que pasara el sábado?

—si

—¿y?

—no te diré nada pero muero por saber tu respuesta—¿respuesta? De que habla

—Alice por favor

—no, ah por cierto espero que la cena te agrade—¿cena? Tengo que soportar comer, bien por el lo que sea—ahora vamos que tenemos que poner a rose al tanto de lo que aremos mañana ¿corremos?

—no creo que quieras caminar jaja—el simple echo de imaginarnos caminando de aquí a la casa me hacia reír.

—sabes a lo que me refiero

—esta bien una dos…—ahora fui yo la que salió adelantada.

—eso no se vale tramposa.

Corrimos a casa y hoy fue una de las únicas veces que le puedo ganar a Alice.

—tramposa

—Alice tu haces lo mismo siempre.

—como sea, vamos con rose

Subimos las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Rosalie pero ella no estaba ahí seguro estaba en la cochera instalando un nuevo motor a su convertible, fuimos y ahí estaba ella.

—hola rose

—hola, ¿donde estaban?

—fuimos a platicar de asuntos importantes—Alice no le contaría todo aquí se supone que para eso fuimos al prado—pero no lo malinterpretes no es que no quisiéramos que escucharas nuestra platica es solo que, bueno mejor mañana te contamos ahora hay que contarle sobre nuestros planes bels.

—claro, mañana vamos de compras las tres juntas.

—¿Quién eres tu y que hiciste con bella?—aquí vamos otra vez.

—rose…

—no Alice bella jamás diría eso.

—rose mañana vamos las tres juntas de compras y fue mi idea no de bels ¿vas a ir con nosotras o no?

—Alice hasta la pregunta ofende ¿pero a que se debe ir de compras y que nuestra queridísima bella este así de entusiasmada por eso?—las compras no era lo mío pero estar con Rosalie y Alice se me había pegado eso, claro no lo aceptaría además esto era por una ocasión especial.

—mañana te contamos.

—bien y ¿a donde vamos?

—estaba pensando en port angeles pero no hay muchas tiendas ahí ¿Qué les parece si vamos a Seattle?—ahora las dos me miraban sorprendidas.

— tienes razón rose esta no es bella.

—estoy de acuerdo

—ya chicas ¿vamos a Seattle si o no?—eso de sus bromitas no me estaba gustando.

—claro que si bels ¿te parece rose?

—claro y ¿llevamos el Ferrari de bella tu porche o mi convertible? Por que mañana tenemos que llevar dos autos al instituto no pienso perder el tiempo en venir por otro auto.

—Estoy de acuerdo ¿que piensas tu bels?

—podemos irnos en mi Ferrari para no llamar tanto la atención.

—si bels un Ferrari rojo no llama la atención jaja

—y un porche amarillo ¿llama la atención?

—ya no peleen nos vamos en mi convertible—rose solo buscaba la manera de exhibir su auto y presumirnos el nuevo motor que había instalado.

—esta bien

Pasamos toda la noche hablando sobre nuestros planes de mañana cosa que no me molesto quizás se me esta pegando el gusto por las compras claro jamás llegaría a ser una adicta como Alice, la mañana llego y nosotras ya estábamos listas para ir al instituto les anunciamos a Emmet y a Jasper sobre nuestros planes para que ellos se fueran en el jeep de Emmet y nosotras en el convertible de Rosalie.

**Y que tal ¿les gusto el nuevo capitulo? Espero que si ustedes se imaginan que a bella le gusten las compras XD bueno estando con Alice y rose seguro se le tienen que pegar algo**

**Bueno el próximo capitulo será el día entre hermanas y el siguiente port angeles me voy **

**Y porfis comenten por favor.**


	7. de compras

**HOLA se que no tengo perdón por haber prometido actualizar seguido y romper esa promesa pero mi compu se descompuso **** pero no todo es malo el viernes pasado cumpli años wiiiiiii pero igual se que no es excusa y les pido mil perdones asi que mejor lean.**

DE COMPRAS.

ALICE PoV.

Que puedo decir aparte de genial, el día de hoy es un día de chicas solo Rose bella y yo era simplemente genial.

Después de avisarles a los chicos sobre nuestros planes subimos al auto de Rosalie y nos dirigimos al instituto como siempre pasamos al lado de Edward y ahora bella lo saludo, llegamos al instituto y cada una de nosotras se fue a su salón correspondiente a mi me tocaba trigonometría que horror, llegue al salón y mi lugar de siempre estaba ocupado.

—Disculpa estas en mi lugar—le dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa.

—Entonces discúlpame tu, porque no me voy a quitar—que acaba de decir—no es verdad, eres posesiva eh jaja soy Jessica Stanley tu eres Alice ¿no? —todos en este instituto saben quién somos nosotros para ellos somos simple mente "hermosos" además de ser muy populares.

—si, pero tú no eres nueva aquí ¿cambiaste clases?

—si cambie el horario de trigonometría

—entonces creo que nos estaremos viendo, por cierto jamás y enserio JAMAS vuelvas a ocupar mi lugar—ahora era ella la que había caído en mi trampa claro cuando quería podía ser un poco intimidante —jajaja es broma

—aaaah oye por cierto esa blusa que traes puesta es muy linda.

—gracias.

No pudimos seguir hablando como siempre los maestros siempre llegan en el peor momento pero esto era genial muy pocas veces nos relacionábamos con los humanos los mas "sociables" son bella y Charlie gracias a su autocontrol pero creo que puedo cambiar esto, yo también puedo relacionarme con ellos, estaba tan sumida en mis propios pensamientos hasta que el profesor me pregunto si podía pasar a resolver el último ejercicio, la clase como siempre fue aburrida pero al fin termino las siguientes simplemente fueron igual de aburridas, hoy me tocaba una hora de danza mi clase favorita, llegue antes de que empezara la clase la profesora empezó por ponernos ejercicios de calentamiento y después unos nuevos pasos de baile la clase paso rápido (era la única clase que pasaba rápido para mí) tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando termino, el resto del día paso lento, seguido podía ver visiones de los planes de Edward para el día de mañana pero no se desidia por nada, al fin se terminaron las clases lo que significaba ¡COMPRAS! Me fui lo más rápido posible claro a velocidad considerable para los humanos a el estacionamiento donde ya estaban todos menos bella, solo faltaba que se arrepintiera y tuviera que obligarla a ir pero ella ya estaba llegando con Edward, soy muy inteligente y sé que ellos dos van a acabar juntos.

—bels por favor apúrate se nos hace tarde.

—ya voy, adiós Edward

—adiós bella

—Adiós edy**—**la cara que puso cuando lo llame así me causo mucha gracias.

— ¿edy?

—no te molestes en decirle que no te llame así es inútil**— **que bien que bellale dijo eso noquería darle una explicación del porque lo llamo edy

—ok, adiós Alice, adiós chicos.

—ya chicas debemos irnos

Las tres subimos al auto de Rose y nos despedimos de Jasper y de Emmet.

En el camino todo iba silencioso tenía que acabar con eso.

—y que bels ¿no piensas contarle a rose lo de mañana y el motivo de nuestra ida de compras?

—si bella cuéntame todo.

—bueno Edward me invito a port angeles con el…

—bels llámalo como es mañana tienes una cita con Edward.

—wow bella así que tienes una cita con Edward eh

—bueno si pero… no es nada especial ni siquiera se para que me invito seguro tu si ¿verdad Alice?

—si, pero no te diré nada—claro que no le diré nada si le digo ya no será una sorpresa.

—bella entonces ¿por eso quieres ir de compras? ¿Quieres estar muy bien vestida para tu cita? Bella al fin el sentido de la moda te está tocando—rose tenía razón a bella jamás le han gustado las compras siempre teníamos que obligarla.

—bels esta nueva parte de ti me está agradando—le dije con toda sinceridad.

—pues no se emocionen tanto que esto no quiere decir que me estén gustando las compras.

—ok, y bels ¿ya sabes más o menos que estilo quieres para mañana?

—en realidad esperaba que me ayudaran

—Tranquila bella que entre Alice y yo te vestiremos para mañana mejor que nunca

—Ok ya me están dando miedo las dos

El resto del camino la pasamos diciendo tonterías y bromeando, no tardamos tanto en llegar y nos fuimos directo al centro comercial más grande de Seattle.

—listo llegamos a comprar chicas.

Primero fuimos a una tienda donde rose y yo siempre íbamos a comprar.

—ok aquí la prioridad es bella rose, vamos a buscarle algo tenemos q cambiar su armario y el nuestro también.

Estuvimos buscando ropa por toda la tienda y ya teníamos casi todo listo la ropa que le estábamos eligiendo a bella era realmente hermosa y a ella le quedaba perfectamente bien, primero le conseguimos unos jeans modernos obvio, luego fuimos a buscar blusas que combinaran y para la cita de mañana un hermoso vestido azul hasta la rodilla pegado hasta la cintura.

—se te ve hermoso bels ¿qué opinas Rosalie?

—lo mismo, bella él pobre Edward ni siquiera recordara lo que tiene que decirte por que quedara embobado contigo

—están exagerando, aun que no niego que me agrada el vestido

—bien bella faltan los zapatos vamos.

Fuimos a la sección de calzado de la tienda y por Dios los zapatos eran muy lindos pero como ya dije la prioridad es bella.

—Bien bels a ver pruébate estas zapatillas plateadas—le dije dándole un par de zapatillas plateadas que lucían perfectas con el vestido azul que ya habíamos elegido—que tal ¿te gustan?

—claro, pero ya basta de mi ahora les toca a ustedes así que vamos.

—si vamos necesito ropa nueva y moderna

Esto de ir de compras me facina y después de muchas pruebas de ropa de visitar distintas tiendas y de gastar mucho dinero salimos del centro comercial o mejor dicho nos sacaron porque ya iban a cerrar, nos fuimos a casa con el auto lleno de bolsas, no tardamos mucho en llegar a la casa ya que nos fuimos demasiado rápido, cuando llegamos Charlie aun no había llegado y los chicos estaban en la sala viendo la televisión.

—jazz, emm podrían ayudar a tres indefensas vampiresas a bajar las bolsas del auto por favor—les dije poniendo cara de cachorrito eso jamás fallaba y memos con mi jazz

—ay Alice eso de indefensas no se los creen ni ustedes mismas—tenía que ser Emmet.

—por favor emm—otra vez la carita de perrito pero al doble.

—está bien vamos jazz—dijo imitándome lo cual no me agrado para nada.

Los seguimos hasta la cochera donde estaba el auto.

—ay están las bolsas solo que por favor bájenlas con mucho cuidado

—duendecito ¿no pudiste traerte la tienda completa? —odiaba que Emmet me llamara duendecito

—no seas exagerado, y no me llames duendecito emm, jazz puedes subir mis bolsas a lahabitación por favor.

—claro

—uh jazzy que fácil te dominan jaja

—Emmet sube mis bolsas a la habitación y ayudas a bella a subir las suyas

—claro linda

—jaja ¿a quién dominan ahora? Al menos a mi me dicen "por favor" a ti te dan la orden directa jaja.

—cállate.

—pueden subirlas rápido estamos muy cansadas—les dije para que se apuraran.

—duende los vampiros no nos cansamos

—Lo sé pero apúrate.

—Bella rose vengan.

Fuimos a la sala y observamos como jazz y Emmet subían las bolsas mientras nosotras platicabamos

— ¿desde hace cuanto no salimos de caza las tres juntas? — hacebastante que no salimos solo las tres de caza.

—no se casi siempre salimos con nuestras parejas—rose tenia razón siempre ella salía con Emmet y yo con Jasper pero bella siempre salía ¿sola?

—por qué no vamos ahorita, bella lo necesita para mañana—se que era mentira pero era un buen pretexto.

—sabes que no es verdad Alice pero vamos.

—genial, chicos nos vamos de caza adiosito—espero que no quieran ir con nosotras.

—Emmet no quiero que estés revisando lo que compre y mucho menos que intentes probártelo— Rosalie no nos había contado eso.

—así que al oso le gusta probarse la ropa de rose eh jaja

—eso no es verdad solo lo ise una vez y fue por pura curiosidad además de que rose me reto.

—jaja

Los cuatro nos estábamos riendo de Emmet

—ya mejor vámonos.

salimos de la casa y empezamos a correr para empezar nuestra caza, rose caso un siervo, bella tuvo más suerte y encontró un puma perdido y lo cazo mientras yo cazaba siervos con rose y así termino nuestro día de compras mañana bella tenía su cita con Edward y tenia que verse realmente bien.

**Que tal les gusto este capitulo espero que si y por favor dejen comentarios por favor.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. **


	8. una esperanza

**HOLA perdón por no actualizar antes pero (se que piensan aquí viene otra vez con excusas) iba a subir el capitulo antes cuando lo termine no lo guarde y se borro **** y después de el súper drama lo escribí de nuevo sin más que decir por el momento lean.**

**UNA ESPERANZA**

La próxima semana Esme cumplirá años y no sé que regalarle, para eso hoy tengo pensado ir a port angeles y aproveche la oportunidad para invitar a Bella, después de comprar el regalo tengo pensado invitarla a cenar.

Es muy temprano, supongo que Esme debe estar preparando el desayuno voy a ver si quiere que la ayude, desde que llegue no la eh ayudado en nada. Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina ahí estaba Esme.

—buenos días Esme

—buenos días Edward

— ¿puedo ayudar?

—a mi cocina nadie entra, pero are una excepción contigo, claro si es lo que quieres.

—entonces a cocinar—le dije, Esme prácticamente tenía todo el desayuno listo yo solo ayude a hacer el jugo de naranja y cuando todo estuvo listo nos sentamos a la mesa.

—¿tienes planes para hoy Edward? —pregunto Carlisle terminando de desayunar.

—sí, tengo pensado ir a port angeles, no les molesta ¿verdad?

—claro que no, ¿vas a ir solo?

—no, voy a ir con Bella

—está bien.

—Bueno me retiro, con permiso— antes de darme un baño y arreglarme para salir debo llamar a Bella por teléfono.

"¿hola?"

"hola Bella"

"a hola Edward"

"solo te llamo para decirte que paso por ti a las tres ¿te parece?"

"perfecto"

"adiós Bella"

"nos vemos" después de decir esto colgó el teléfono.

Después de bañarme y arreglarme baje para despedirme de mi hermano y Esme.

—adiós Carlisle, Esme

—adiós Edward, a por cierto a lo mejor cuando llegues no estamos.

—está bien no te preocupes por eso.

—cuídate Edward, que te vaya bien.

Salí de casa y me subí a mi auto, conduje rápido a casa de Bella; era un poco difícil recordar el camino pero pude llegar gracias a las huellas de los autos, toque la puerta y espere a que abrieran.

—Hola Edward, ahorita baja Bella pero pasa— Alice era realmente amable y divertida, no la conozco mucho pero siempre tiene una sonrisa en el rostro. Entre a la casa junto con Alice—toma asiento.

—Gracias—en la sala estaba Jasper y Emmett peleando por el control de la televisión—hola chicos.

—Hola Edward —contesto Jasper dejando de pelear por el control.

—hola cuñado, perdón Edward —dijo Emmett sonriente.

En ese momento Bella bajo las escaleras, se veía realmente hermosa con ese vestido azul.

—hola Edward, ¿nos vamos?

—hola, si vamos.

—adiós Alice

—adiós Bels, adiós Edward.

—adiós Alice, adiós chicos—me despedí de ella y de Emmett y Jasper.

—cuida a mi hermana eh Cullen, oh te las veras conmigo—dijo Emmett tratando de demostrar rudeza pero al final acabo riéndose solo.

—adiós Edward— se despidió Jasper más serio que Emmett

Después de despedirnos de todos salimos de la casa y fuimos a mi auto, le abrí la puerta a Bella para que entrara.

—Gracias—cerré la puerta y fui a la otra puerta para entrar.

El comienzo de la trayectoria fue silenciosa hasta que Bella rompió el silencio.

—¿puedo? —me pregunto señalando la radio.

—claro.

Prendió la radio pero ninguna estación le gusto, después prendió el estéreo y empezó a sonar claro de luna.

—Bella me gustaría que me ayudaras a comprar un regalo para el cumpleaños de Esme

—claro, pero Alice seria mas adecuada para eso.

—si, pero yo quiero que seas tu la que me ayude

—entonces acepto ayudarte, con gusto.

—gracias y después te invito a cenar ¿está bien?

—claro

Llegamos a un centro comercial, primero que nada me baje y le abrí la puerta a Bella.

—Gracias—me dijo sonriendo— ¿tienes idea de lo que le vas a regalar?

—no, bueno pensé que como a Esme le gusta remodelar quizás algo como un reloj o un jarrón, algo para el hogar ¿Qué opinas?

—Es una excelente idea y conozco una tienda perfecta para lo que buscas, ven—me agarro la mano y me jalo para que la siguiera, cuando lo izo sentí algo extraño como una corriente eléctrica y el deseo de no soltarla pero ella fue la que me soltó — es ahí, Alice siempre compra ahí ¿entramos?

—claro vamos.

En la tienda había muchos objetos que sin duda a Esme le gustarían.

—¿que te parece este reloj Edward? —dijo mientras sostenía un reloj antiguo.

—me gusta pero ¿que opinas de este jarrón de aquí?

—creo que me gusta más el florero que esta atrás de ti—me gire para ver el florero al que se refería.

—Bella realmente tienes buen gusto.

—bueno convive con Alice al menos una semana y veras que tu también tienes buen gusto.

—entonces creo que iré unos días con Alice—le dije dándole una sonrisa— y ¿Qué te parece el cuadro de allá? —le dije señalando un cuadro con un paisaje pintado, para cambiar de tema—seguro a Esme le encantara tener ese cuadro pegado en la pared de la sala.

—creo que no necesitas ni mi ayuda ni ir a vivir una semana con Alice, tienes buen gusto.

Estuvimos viendo los objetos que tenia la tienda por un largo rato hasta que me decidí por comprar el cuadro.

—buenas tardes ¿ya decidieron que desean comprar? —el empleado de la tienda era amable pero no dejaba de ver a Bella.

—Si quiero el cuadro que esta ahí—le dije señalando el cuadro.

—y yo quiero el florero que esta allá—dijo Bella señalando el florero que aviamos visto antes.

El empleado fue por las cosas que le pedimos, cuando regreso nos cobro y Bella y yo salimos de la tienda.

—y el florero ¿para qué Bella?

—es mi regalo para Esme

—está bien, vamos.

Fuimos a dejar las cosas a la cajuela del auto, le abrí la puerta a Bella para que subiera, ya eran las seis de la tarde, iba a llevarla a cenar a "la bella Italia" claro si le gusta la comida italiana.

— ¿Bella te gusta la comida italiana? —le pregunte antes de encender el auto.

—claro

—entonces te voy a llevar a un restaurante que te gustara.

El restaurante no estaba lejos del centro comercial por lo que no tardamos en llegar, después de ayudar a Bella a bajar entramos al restaurante.

—bienvenidos a la bella Italia ¿tiene reservación?

—no, me podría dar una mesa para dos por favor.

—claro, síganme.

"_Dios que guapo me pregunto si ella será su novia"_

Otra vez volví a escuchar una voz en mi cabeza, no era la primera vez que me pasaba, desde que llegue a Forks eh escuchado voces.

— ¿está bien esta mesa?

—Claro, gracias—la mesa estaba en una zona donde no había muchas personas, retire la silla para que bella se sentara y enseguida me senté yo.

—buenas tardes, yo seré su mesera aquí tiene el menú.

—gracias.

La mesera no dejaba de ver a Bella de pies a cabeza para después mirarme a mí, era una situación bastante incómoda eso sin contar que la mayoría de hombres no dejaba de ver a Bella.

—creo que tienes fans Bella, no dejan de mirarte.

—no te quejes que la mesera también te miraba mucho eh.

— ¿desean ordenar?

— ¿Bella?

—si, me puede traer un plato de ravioli de setas

—igual a mi, por favor

—desean algo de beber

—una limonada.

—que sean dos.

—Ahorita les traigo su pedido, con permiso—la mesera se marcho dejándonos solos.

— ¿Cómo te la has pasado aquí en Forks?

—bien, ya me acostumbre

—que rápido, a mi me costó acostumbrarme.

—bueno no es lo mismo tú tienes una gran familia y tu papa es el jefe de policías eso sin contar que ustedes deslumbran a todos—eso era cierto todos volteaban a ver a Bella o a cualquier miembro de su familia.

— ¿nosotros deslumbramos?

—si

— ¿a todos?

—si a todos

— ¿incluido tu?

—Si estoy incluido— que es lo que acabo de decir, eso era cierto pero no quería decírselo así.

—y ¿Quién te deslumbra todos o una sola persona? —estaba a punto de confesar todo pero la mesera llego con nuestro pedido.

—aquí tienen dos platos de ravioli de setas y dos limonadas.

—gracias.

—Si se les ofrece algo mas llámenme— dilo guiñándome el ojo para después marcharse.

— y los que deslumbramos somos nosotros, lo que me recuerda que aun no has contestado mi pregunta ¿Quién te deslumbra?

—se enfriara la comida.

—está bien pero después me respondes.

— ¿Por qué tana curiosidad?

—la comida se enfría.

— ¿ahora eres tú la que evita el tema?

— ¿entonces tú estabas evitando el tema primero?

—si pero tu lo estás haciendo ahora.

—entonces lo justo es que tu contestes mi pregunta primero.

— ¿Qué pregunta? — este juego me está gustando.

—oh vamos Edward contesta.

—está bien, quien me deslumbra eres tu ¿feliz? Ahora dime ¿por que querías saberlo?

— solo quería saber.

—eso no fue justo.

—lo siento, ¿Por qué soy yo la que te deslumbra?

Iba a contestar pero en ese momento llego la mesera a interrumpirnos otra vez.

—disculpen, ¿se les ofrece algo más? — instantáneamente Bella y yo volteamos a ver nuestros platos que estaban sin tocar y empezamos a reír.

—no gracias.

—Con permiso — esperamos a que se marchara para seguir nuestra plática.

— y ¿me vas a contestar?

—Tu me gustas— hubo un silencio incomodo después de decir esto.

—Edward es peligroso que estés conmigo y también es muy precipitado.

—lo sé, por eso quiero conocerte primero pero ¿Por qué dices que es peligroso acaso la amenaza de Emmett es cierta? — Los dos empezamos a reír por lo que acababa de decir— enserio ¿Por qué es peligroso? —no entiendo porque lo dice.

—por… nada.

— ¿entonces aceptas conocernos mejor?

—está bien, acepto.

—Bella es tarde debemos regresar

—Pero—dijo señalando los platos que no tocamos para nada y empezamos a reír. —yo no tengo hambre ¿y tú?

— tampoco, voy a pedir la cuenta

De regreso a Forks íbamos hablando de nuestras familias.

— ¿Cómo son tus hermanos?

—bueno Emmett es Emmett, por fuera puede verse rudo pero es muy amable y simpático, Jasper es muy serio pero es un gran amigo y hermano, Alice es muy alegre e hiperactiva adicta a las compras y Rosalie es muy arrogante y orgullosa pero cuando la conoces es muy amable, y tu ¿Cómo te llevas con tu hermano y Esme?

—Carlisle y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos y nuestra relación espero que no cambie y con Esme la relación es buena, ella es una persona con un gran corazón, el problema es su prima Tanya.

—si, Tanya al principio quiso separar a Jasper de Alice pero no lo consiguió.

—Es demasiado molesta, con ella me olvido que soy un caballero— eso era cierto Tanya es muy enfadosa.

Ya habíamos llegado a Forks solo debía llevar a Bella a su casa.

—ya vamos a llegar Bella.

—lo sé, ¿tienes planes para mañana?

— ¿me estas invitando a salir?

—quisiera que conocieras un lugar especial.

—entonces acepto

—Bien, mañana temprano paso por ti—ya habíamos llegado a su casa.

— ¿podrías guardar el cuadro? No quiero que Esme lo vea.

—Claro—fuimos a la parte trasera del auto para sacar el cuadro y el florero.

Bella abrió la puerta mientras yo cargaba el cuadro.

—ponlo en la sala yo lo guardo después.

—Está bien, voy por el florero—fui por el florero para llevarlo a la sala.

—bueno Bella nos vemos mañana, descansa.

—Adiós Edward nos vemos mañana.

Me fui a casa y Carlisle y Esme no estaban fui a mi habitación a darme una ducha y después a cenar, mire un rato la televisión hasta que Carlisle y Esme llegaron.

—buenas noches Edward ¿Cómo te fue?

—buenas noches Carlisle, me fue bien pero estoy cansado me voy a dormir.

—buenas noches Esme

—descansa Edward.

Me marche a mi habitación para dormir el día de hoy no resulto como esperaba por que fue mejor ahora tengo una esperanza con Bella, una esperanza que no voy a desperdiciar.

**Que tal esta largo más que el que se borro**** pero bueno el caso es que les guste**

**Bueno me voy el próximo capítulo es narrado por Bella **

**Espero comentarios por favor sean lindas bye**


	9. capitulo 9

Bella PoV

Edward se despidió de mi después de bajar las cosas que compramos, el me pidió que las guardara hasta el cumpleaños de Esme y después de subirlas a mi habitación baje a la sala a buscar a Alice y a Rosalie.

—hola Bella ¿Cómo te fue? —me dijo Alice entrando a la casa.

—Alice no hables tan rápido, no te entiendo— Alice siempre habla muy rápido cuando está emocionada o cuando va a ir de compras.

—oh vamos bels si me entiendes, mejor cuéntame cómo te fue.

—está bien pero ¿Dónde está Rosalie? Se me hizo muy raro que cuando llegué no estuvieran listas para hacerme un interrogatorio.

—está con Emmett en…

—está bien, no quiero saber donde—dije rápidamente, de ese par se puede esperar lo que sea.

—no bels ellos y Jasper están preparando el campo de beisbol para mañana.

—¿va a llover mañana?

—si ¿por qué? ¿No quieres jugar?

—no es eso, es solo que invite a Edward a…

—aah eso, no te preocupes lloverá en la noche.

—Alice por favor déjame terminar las frases que voy a decir.

—Bella deja de quejarte y vamos a ayudar a los demás a preparar el campo.

Fuimos al prado en el que jugamos beisbol las noches lluviosas o mejor dicho en las tormentas, ahí estaban todos incluso Charlie, no sé porque Alice quería que fuéramos a ayudar si todo estaba listo.

—hola Bella dime que jugaras en mi equipo ¿si?— cuando jugábamos Emmett y Jasper eran los "capitanes", ellos jamás desaprovechan la oportunidad para competir o apostar.

—hola Emmett ¿Quiénes están en el equipo? —la respuesta era obvia el y Rosalie.

—Rose y yo y tu también claro si quieres estar con nosotros

—esta bien Emmett estoy en tu equipo.

—gracias Bella—Emmett en ese momento se abalanzo hacia mi dándome un abrazo, aparte de Alice Emmet era mi hermano mas cercano y el que siempre me hace reír.

—Emmett suéltame por favor.

—voy a cazar, tengo que estar fuerte para mañana, ahorita regreso Rose— dijo despues de soltarme.

—si Emmet.

—yo también voy ¿Alice bienes? — Jasper y Alice siempre cazaban juntos eran muy pocas las veces en las que el cazaba solo o con Emmet.

—no Jasper tengo que hacer otras cosas, pero ve.

—esta bien ¿vienes Charlie?

—vamos.

Después de que los chicos se fueran a cazar dejándonos solas a Alice, Rosalie y a mi Alice empezó a peguntar.

—bels ¿como te fue hoy? —Alice solo pregunta para que cuente y confirmar sus visiones.

—si Bella CUENTAME porque yo no veo el futuro y Alice no me quiso contar nada.

—esta bien, primero fuimos a comprar un regalo para Esme, la semana que viene cumple años, fuimos a la tienda donde Alice siempre compra esa de antigüedades y todo eso luego me invito a cenar— las tres hicimos un gesto de asco, para nosotros la comida humana sabe horrible.

—¿y cenaste?

—no Rose, afortunadamente estuvimos hablando tanto que no nos acordamos de la comida.

—¿De que hablaron?

—si Bels porque en ese momento cambio la visión que tuve el otro día.

—Alice de todos modos tú ya sabes de qué hablamos o al menos tienes una idea pero igual, todo empezó por qué a Edward le parece que nosotros deslúmbranos y yo le pregunte si a el también lo deslumbramos y dijo que si pero luego le pregunte quien lo deslumbra y dijo que yo—no pude seguir contando lo demás en ese momento porque Alice me abrazo a modo de felicitación —Alice déjame seguir.

—claro, sigue.

—después me pregunto si aceptaba conocernos mejor y le dije que si y de regreso me pregunto por ustedes, ah y lo invite a ir al prado mañana.

—¿Qué prado? —se me había olvidado que Rosalie no sabía sobre el prado.

—un prado que Bels encontró cuando recién llegamos aquí y no quiere llevar a nadie—no entendía por que Alice dijo eso hasta que me guiño un ojo.

—Alice, Rose les prometo que las llevo al prado el dia que quieran, pero no se enojen—dije siguiéndole el juego a Alice—pero ayúdenme no se qué hacer , quiero estar cerca de Edward pero es muy peligroso ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué creen que debo hacer?

—si Bels es peligroso para el pero tranquila confía en ti, además Edward y tu estarán juntos para siempre lo eh visto.

—espera Alice ¿estás diciendo que Edward se convertirá en un vampiro?

—no Rosalie no voy a permitir que eso le pase a Edward.

—bels lo eh visto y aun que no quieras sucederá.

—Alice ya deja en paz a Bella, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con arruinarle la vida a otro ser humano.

—está bien, pero si el destino de ustedes dos—dijo Alice señalándome—es estar juntos Edward se convertirá en uno de nosotros les guste o no—acabo de decir señalando a Rosalie y a mi— y cambiando de tema ¿solo lo llevaras al prado sin hacer nada?

—bueno no sé, tenía pensado llevarlo al prado pero no se qué hacer después.

—por qué no lo llevas a la casa y vemos películas, el quiere conocerte mejor ¿no? Y eso incluye a nuestra familia.

—si me gusta la idea ¿estás de acuerdo Rose? —tenía que preguntarle por que a veces Rosalie se comporta de una manera extraña con los humanos y solo nosotros sabemos que es porque a ella le gustaría ser humana.

—claro.

—gracias por su apoyo— sinceramente les agradecía el apoyo que me daban.

—bella ¿Qué películas vamos a ver mañana?

—tranquila Rose que seguro Alice ya lo ah "visto" y se encargara de eso ¿no es así Alice?

—claro que si bels.

—bueno ¿vanos a la casa?

—si, seguro Emmet llegara pronto.

—si también mi Jazzy.

—entonces vamos y les decimos sobre mañana.

Fuimos corriendo a casa y cuando llegamos los chicos aun no habían llegado pero según Alice no tardarían mucho, estuvimos hablando de lo que Edward había dicho sobre que nosotros deslumbramos a todos, seguro eso a Emmett le agradaría ya que para el no hay vampiro mas sexy que el.

—¡hola! Ya llego el vampiro mas sexi, fuerte, gracioso…

—ya entendimos Emmett —dijimos las tres al unísono

Después de la entrada típica de Emmet el se sento con Rosalie y Jasper con Alice pero no entro Charlie.

—¿Dónde esta Charlie? —pregunte, el se fue con ellos lo lógico seria que regresara con ellos.

—tranquila Bella fue a la push, Jacob interrumpió nuestra caza para decirnos que quería hablar con Charlie, supuestamente ahi peligro ¿Alice no has visto nada?

—no Jasper.

—bueno Charlie ya nos contara—dije para tranquilizar el ambiente que Jasper ya estaba tensando —mañana Edward va a venir a ver películas.

— no Bella yo no quiero que el venga es un intruso en esta familia y no lo quiero ce3rxca de nosotros, además es un humano —lo que acababa de decir Emmett nos sorprendió a todos hasta que se empezó a reir como loco— es broma, si ya hasta lo considero mi hermano o mi cuñado—eso ultimo lo dijo desviando la vista y fingindo una leve tos.

—entonses no hay problema.

—Bels como va haber un problema si durante años hemos estado esperando que alguien te haga feliz y ya que lo encontraste aun que lo niegues no seremos un obstáculo, queremos que seas feliz Bels ¿verdad que si chicos?

— si — contestaron todos al unísono.

—gracias, son realmente unos excelentes hermanos.

No puedo estar mas feliz por tener a Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper como hermanos y después de terminar con nuestra conversación fui a cazar aun quedaban unas cuantas horas para que amaneciera y después de ir a cazar me arreglaría para ir a buscar a Edward

**Que tal este nuevo capitulo, la verdad iba a hacer que bella fuera a la casa de edward para verlo dormir así como el lo hace pero no se creo que no es la personalidad de bella ¿ustedes que opinan? Y bueno a los licantropos no los iba a dejar afuera verdad, solo que aquí charlie y el jefe de la manada hacen un "acuerdo" para proteger a forks y a la push ( aun no se quien sera el jefe de la manada si SAM o jacob por favor voten por el que ustedes quieran y tambien diganme si quieren que bella valla a ver dormir a edward ) espero les haiga gustado el capitulo y esta vez no pongo escusa, solo que no tenia inspiración.**


	10. visitas

La mas grande disculpa a todas/os las/os que leen.

Hoy saldré con Bella, no se a donde ya que no me dijo, solo dijo que pasaría por mi temprano. Me levante muy temprano el día de hoy para estar listo cuando ella llegara, ayude a Esme con el desayuno y ahora estoy ayudándola a lavar los platos.

Escuche que tocaron el timbre quizás sea Bella, Esme abrió la puerta y desde la cocina pude escuchar su voz.

—buenos días Esme.

—buenos días Isabella, pasa.

—dígame Bella por favor.

—está bien, ahora le digo a Edward que venga, con permiso—escuche como Esme caminaba hasta aquí—Edward Bella ya llego.

—gracias Esme ahora voy.

Enjuague los últimos platos que quedaban, me seque las manos y fui a la sala.

—hola bella, buenos días.

—buenos días Edward, nos vamos.

—claro vamos, adiós Esme.

—cuídense mucho chicos, diviértanse.

—gracias.

Le abrí la puerta del carro a bella y después me subí al asiento del copiloto.

—Bella, esto es extraño—le dije después de unos minutos.

— ¿Por qué?

—lo normal sería que yo fuera a tu casa a recogerte.

—Tienes razón—dijo empezando a reír.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—no seas curioso, ya lo sabrás y después bueno espero que no te moleste ver una película con mis hermanos.

—claro que no.

Bella siguió manejando hasta que llegamos al bosque y se estaciono.

—vamos, de aquí es a pie.

—esta bien, vamos—nos adentramos al bosque caminando hasta que Bella paro y se giro a mi.

—Mira, este es el lugar que te quería mostrar—dijo jalando unas ramas de los árboles para dejar ver un prado muy amplio lleno de flores.

—es muy lindo—realmente lo era, estaba lleno de flores y a pesar de ser un día nublado reflejaba mucha luz en ese lugar.

—aquí solo venimos Alice y yo y ahora tu también.

—pues gracias.

—ven vamos a sentarnos.

Nos sentamos en medio del prado, donde no había tantas flores, el lugar era muy lindo pero no entendía por qué estamos aquí.

—Bella no te ofendas pero ¿por qué estamos aquí?

—bueno ayer quedamos en que nos conoceríamos mejor y este es un buen lugar para hablar ¿no te parece?

—si, tienes razón aquí no hay hombres mirándote—al decir esto no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa.

—o meseras que se te estén insinuando— dijo siguiendo el juego y empezando a reír—en este lugar han pasado tantas cosas, aquí me escondía de Alice cuando quería llevarme de compras pero un día me siguió y nunca más me pude esconder aquí.

—¿no te gusta salir con Alice de compras? — a todas las chicas que conozco les "encanta" salir de compras.

—la verdad antes no, ahora ya me acostumbre aun que Alice exagera comprando—dijo empezando a reir—tienes suerte de no tener una hermana que te lleve de compras.

—tienes razón.

—¿solo tienes un hermano?

—si, solo somos Carlisle y yo.

—me habías dicho que eran muy unidos ¿siempre fueron asi?

—si, bueno con algunas peleas entre hermanos y tu con tus hermanos ¿se llevan bien?

—si, aun que no somos hermanos de sangre nos queremos mucho.

Estuvimos hablando hasta que bella dijo que era hora de regresar para ver la película con sus hermanos, le ofrecí la mano para ayudarla a parar, por un momento lo dudo pero al final acepto, su mano estaba fría pero no le di importancia.

Llegamos rápido a la casa de bella, bajamos del auto y entramos a casa, en la sala estaban todos sus hermanos menos Alice.

—¿y Alice?

—ahorita viene, bella, está en la cocina.

—¿Cómo esta mi cuñado? — Emmett es el único que me dice así y realmente no me importa de echo mantengo la esperanza de que un día lleguemos a serlo de verdad.

—bien.

—ya vine, oh Bella ya llegaste, hola Edward—la estatura de Alice puede ser pequeña pero ella es realmente activa.

—¿ya podemos ver la película Alice? —pregunto Bella

—si, siéntense.

—¿Qué película escogiste Alice? — pregunto Rosalie que se sentaba alado de Emmett.

—el diablo viste a la moda—Bella me miro con cara de disculpa mientras Rosalie y Alice hablaban de lo mucho que querían ver esta película y Emmett y Jasper suspiraban en señal de resignación.

No vimos ni siquiera la mitad de la película ya que Emmett dijo que era aburrida y que mejor jugáramos a la botella.

—Emmett la película no está aburrida, pero está bien vamos a jugar—dijo Alice.

Empezamos a jugar los primeros castigos fueron para Rosalie y para Jasper y en el tercero…

—Edward ¿verdad o castigo? —dude por unos minutos los castigos eran algo extraños y ¿Qué tipo de pregunta me harían?

—creo que verdad.

—veamos una fácil… ¿Qué tanto te gusta Bella? —en el momento en el que Alice hizo la pregunta Bella bajo la mirada.

—me gusta mucho.

—¿mucho? —volvió a preguntar tratando de recabar más información.

— demasiado, ¿contenta?

—aun no—dijo sonriendo.

Los siguientes turnos fueron para Emmett y para Alice para después tocarle a Bella.

—haber bella la misma pregunta ¿te gusta Edward? —pregunto Emmett

—si—dijo desviando la mirada, su respuesta me hizo sentir demasiado bien, sin en cambio después de contestar la pregunta me volvió a tocar a a mi.

— haber Edward …

—lo siento Alice ya es tarde mejor llevo a Edward a su casa—dijo Bella interrumpiendo a Alice—¿vamos Edward?

—claro— dije levantándome

Salimos de la casa después de despedirme de todos le abrí la puerta a Bella y después me subí al auto. El camino era silencioso hasta que empecé a hablar.

—¿así que te gusto— le pregunte.

—si, y yo ¿te gusto mucho?.

—si—le dije, estoy seguro que eso ya lo sabía porque era más que obvio.

En ese momento llegamos a la casa y me baje, le pregunte si quería pasar pero dijo que era tarde y que tenía que hacer algunas cosas con Alice, me despedí de ella y entre a la casa.

Bella PoV

Lleve a Edward a su casa, estoy muy feliz porque el confeso que le gusto pero a la vez estoy preocupada por el peligro que eso pueda tener, maneje de vuelta a casa demasiado rápido, tenía que darle las gracias a Alice, por que se que lo hizo a propósito, llegue y deje el carro en la cochera me baje y fui a la sala donde estaban todos.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste Alice?

—Bella no te quejes por que se que te agrado la idea.

—la verdad si, gracias Alice—le dije dándole una sonrisa.

—también dale las gracias a Emmett.

—gracias Emmett.

—no hay de que Bella.

—ahora lo importante Bella—dijo Alice—tendremos visitas.

— ¿Quién viene

—los vulturí, incluido Alec.

—¿Cuándo llegar?

—en tres días.

No puede ser esto es peligroso para Edward y para todos.

HOLA ustedes dirán lo que me quieran hacer por tardar casi dos meses ooh es mucho tiempo perdón y… ya vienen los vulturi XD nos vemos  
(espero que pronto)


	11. te necesito

BELLA PoV

Ya pasaron dos días desde que lleve a Edward al prado. El clima ha dado un giro radical tanto que no jugamos béisbol, ya que no llovió y estos últimos dos días ha estado soleado y como consecuencia no eh podido ver a Edward. Le dije que teníamos que salir urgentemente a Alaska.

La visión de Alice a cerca de los Vulturi no ha cambiado, mañana llegaran antes de media noche. Alice dice que no hay ningún problema con nosotros, que solo vienen de visita y se irán rápido a Alaska, pero aun así pienso en proteger a Edward, además el jefe de la manada de licántropos Jacob, le informo a Charlie que hay peligro por su zona, la Push.

— Bels,¿ sigues preocupada? — me dijo Alice.

—Si Alice. Por los vulturi no me preocupo tanto, después de todo Charlie y Aro son amigos y los Vulturi prometieron no cazar aquí.

—Tranquila Bels ya verás que entre los licántropos y nosotros encontraremos al que está causando desorden en la Push y mantendremos a salvo a Edward y a los habitantes del pueblo.

—Gracias Alice — Alice me abrazo para darme ánimos sin embargo eso no evita que este preocupada— ¿no has visto nada? —le pregunte con la esperanza de que tuviera noticias.

—Sobre los vulturi, tuve una visión rápida nada importante solo que Jane se quedara con nosotros y no irá a Alaska…

—¿Qué? Jane se queda pero ¿Por qué? — no es que no soportara a Jane o algo así es solo que si se queda Edward…

—Tranquila Bels si no es ella es Alec el que se queda, y es porque Aro lo ordeno.

—¿Crees que Aro sepa que es lo que causa problemas en la push?

—No lo sé… tal vez por eso quiere dejar a uno de la guardia vulturi ¿no crees?

— Quizás.

—Bella mi hermana favorita, ¿Quieres un juego amistoso de vencidas? —después de un rato en silencio llego Emmet tratando de distraerme.

—No Emmet, no tengo ánimos.

—Emmet Bels está preocupada por …— Alice no termino de decirlo que estaba diciendo y empezó a sonreír como lo hace cada que tiene una visión.

—Ay Bella si tanto lo extrañas ¿Por qué no vas a verlo?

— ¿Sera porque está soleado y somos vampiros? —le conteste a Emmet

—Tienes razón…— dijo e inmediatamente vio a Alice— ¿lo has visto verdad?

—Así es Emmet, que buen plan— dijo guiñándole el ojo.

— ¿Me podrían decir de qué hablan? —les dije, ellos sabían que no me gustaba que hicieran planes frente a mí.

— Pues… no puedes ir a verlo de día pero ¿Qué tal de noche? —dijo Emmet, creo que ya se volvió loco.

—Emmet y que es lo que le diré, el piensa que estamos en Alaska.

—Bels, Emmet se refiere a que lo veas cuando duerme.

—Ustedes enloquecieron ¿verdad? — ¿En qué piensan Emmet y Alice?

—Oh vamos Bels, lo eh visto— dijo Alice ampliando su sonrisa.

—Si Bella, sabes que esa sería una buena opción— dijo Emmet apoyando a Alice.

—No, además lo que "ves" es dependiendo de la decisión tomada y yo decidí que no— le dije no solo a Alice también a Emmet— chicos les agradezco que se preocupen por mí, pero no hare lo que sus ideas locas digan— dije dándome la vuelta para alejarme.

—Apuesto a que lo hará— dijo Alice

—Claro que lo hará—contesto Emmet e inmediatamente me di la vuelta.

—No hagan apuestas a mis espaldas— esto es el colmo hacen apuestas sobre las decisiones que tome ¿Por qué me sorprende? — me voy de caza ¿vienen?

—No puedo estoy esperando a Jasper— dijo Emmet poniendo una cara triste— ya que mi hermana favorita no quiere jugar vencidas conmigo, esperare a Jasper—dijo empezando a sonreír.

— Lo siento Bels yo voy a esperar a Rose.

—Entonces los veo luego— me despedí y empecé a correr.

Corrí hasta que mi nariz capto el olor de un delicioso puma, mi animal favorito, inmediatamente mi garganta empezó a arder y corrí hasta que logre cazarlo, el animal no era lo bastante grande así que también cace un siervo. Después de eso me fui corriendo al prado, aun estaba la deliciosa esencia de Edward, débil pero permanecía ahí. Cerré los ojos eh imagine que Edward estaba junto a mí y fue entonces cuando tome la decisión, iré esta noche a ver a Edward, lo extraño y necesito me pregunto ¿cómo es que se convirtió en alguien tan importante para mí? Al fin lo entiendo no es solo su aroma lo que me llama, es el mismo, y cada día la necesidad de estar cerca de él aumenta, la necesidad de saber que está bien y de protegerlo. Esta más que decidido voy a ir a verlo.

Mientras estoy en el prado se me ocurre ir a visitar a un amigo, al jefe de la manada de licántropos. Empiezo a correr cuidando que no haiga nadie cerca que pudiera verme. Llego a su casa eh inmediatamente mi nariz empieza a arder, el olor de los licántropos es más que desagradable para un vampiro.

—Jacob— lamo a la puerta de su casa.

—Oh Bella has venido a verme— también Jacob puso una cara de desagrado—oh Bella apestas.

—Jacob tu tampoco hueles bien— le conteste— bien, has averiguado algo sobre…

—No—me contesto.

—Pero, ¿ha matado o algo?

—Solo ah matado a un pescador, Bella no es uno son tres, son tres de los tuyos— al parecer lo pensó y volvió a hablar— lo siento, ellos no son como ustedes.

— No te preocupes Jacob—le dije, ya estaba atardeciendo— creo que debo irme ya está oscureciendo y tengo que ir a ver a alguien.

—Adiós Bella.

—Adiós Jacob, si sabes algo me avisas, oh se me olvidaba mañana vienen los Vulturi— me pareció correcto avisarle después de todo él como jefe de su manada debe buscar el bien para todos.

—¿Qué?

—tranquilo solo vienen de paso y tienen prohibido cazar cerca de nuestro hogar.

—Bella su hogar es Forks— la noticia al parecer no le agrado.

— Tranquilo les pediremos que no cacen aquí en la Push.

—Gracias Bella.

— Adiós, Jake.

—Adiós.

Empecé a correr ya estaba oscuro pero aun era temprano, llegue a casa donde Alice me esperaba.

— ¿Dónde estabas? De repente no pude ver tu futuro— me dijo Alice, cuando se trata de seres híbridos como los licántropos, Alice no puede ver nada, según ella es frustrante.

—fui a buscar a Jacob.

—Oh ahora entiendo— puso una cara de molestia que inmediatamente cambio— lo vi, si iras a ver a Edward.

—Si Alice, si iré.

—Genial, aun falta tiempo para que te vayas ¿no? —me dijo totalmente alegre.

— en realidad me quisiera ir ahora, solo quiero cambiarme— o no, gran error a Alice se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Perfecto Bels yo te ayudo— enseguida fui literalmente arrastrada a mi habitación, lo siguiente solo era una sombra borrosa con un movimiento muy rápido de mi armario a mi cama.

—Alice no creo que sea necesario.

—Oh claro que si Bels, listo ya puedes cambiarte.

—gracias Alice, creo que me meteré a bañar. — le dije tomando la ropa y dirigiéndome al baño, el cual solo era utilizado para bañarnos.

—Claro, adiós—dijo empezando a salir de mi habitación.

Me di una ducha rápida, mientras más rápido saliera rumbo a la casa de Edward mejor. La ropa que Alice me eligió era perfecta, oscura y a adecuada para correr. Salí del baño y cepille mi cabello, cuando estuve lista baje, en la sala estaba Alice con Jasper.

—Suerte Bels

—Gracias Alice.

—Adios Bella.

—Adiós Jasper.

Corrí hasta la casa de Edward, las luces de su casa estaban encendidas rápidamente me subí a un árbol para que no me vieran.

—buenas noches Edward —escuche a Esme decir.

—buenas noches Esme, Carlisle.

Escuche como subía las escaleras entraba a su habitación y se dirigía a lo que supuse era el baño. Después de un rato Edward se encontraba nuevamente en su habitación recargado en el marco de la ventana.

—Isabella—escuche como dijo mi nombre y soltaba un suspiro—Bella, te extraño—supongo que si mi corazón latiera estaría acelerado.

Espere hasta que apago la luz de su habitación, un rato después me encontraba entraba abriendo la ventana para entrar, cuando al fin estaba adentro eche un vistazo a su habitación, no para ver cómo estaba constituida, para verlo a él.

Y ahí estaba acostado en su cama, dormido. En el momento que lo vi me olvide de todo, me olvide de lo Vulturi, de los tres vampiros que atacaban la Push, lo único que quería era estar junto a él mirándolo dormir, después de todo mañana seria otro día.

—Bella te necesito— Edward hablo, creí que había despertado pero no solo era un sueño, el estaba soñando conmigo.

—yo también te necesito Edward.

**Hola! Se que no merezco su perdón y tampoco tener a lectoras tan pacientes como ustedes pero enserio comenzar un nuevo nivel educativo no es fácil afortunadamente termine el semestre con buenas calificaciones y estoy de vacaciones perdón por no publicar antes pero hoy si aunque termine a la 1:46 am no podía dejarlo pasar. Gracias a las que votaron por el jefe de manada y a las que no pues también y bueno para las que dijieron que Bella fuera a ver a Edward ahí esta gracias a SASA por que me dio la idea de que Emmet ayudara y bueno gracias a todas espero poder publicar mas seguido por que créanme las historias ya las tengo en mi cabeza y YA VIENEN LOS VULTURI.**

**Espero hallan pasado una feliz navidad y bueno espero publicar antes del año nuevo de nuevo gracias. **


End file.
